


Kink

by notstilinski



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Myerscott For My Own Needs, F/M, Nathan Is Uncharacteristically Soft For His Significant Other, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: After. After he could ask what brought the entire things on but not right that moment.





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Do any of you know tumblrs 'Sunday Sinday" thing? Yeah! I was doing stuff with that and got in the mood to try some legit smut (one of the first times I've tried to write smut again in, like, two years) and Myerscott was a good candidate since I love the ship. Also Nathan seems like the sort person who would really enjoy the whole 'pussyjob' thing.  
It's also 1:30 in the morning as I'm posting this.

Clothes had been tossed carelessly onto the floor at the end of the bed long ago. Nathan had been careful when he guided the shirt up and off of the girl beneath him. Brain practically short circuited as soon as their lips brushed together. The kiss deceptively sweet compared to the ones they had shared just moments ago especially when he took into consideration what they were doing. But it was the sort of softness that he had always craved and had never gotten so he would be an idiot to turn it away, right? Not to mention the fact that Samantha could do almost anything to him and he would accept it without hesitation. She would never do anything to hurt him or that he wouldn’t like and he knew it. 

Most of their bedroom escapades, few and far in between as they were, had always been talked about beforehand. Samantha was warm and familiar. Soft and comforting. Their bodies moved in an easy and familiar rhythm as they kissed while fingers curled around her waist. Her fingers went to his hair to stroke softly and completely messed up Nathan’s usual slicked back hair style until a couple strands fell into his eye. An amused smirk twisted onto his lips at it while he pulled away from the kiss to pepper kiss down her neck, along her collarbone and further down. Teeth snagged gently on the lace bralette that she still had on as he cast a quick glance up toward her. Cheeks were stained pink as their eyes met for a brief moment before Samantha tore their gaze away. (It had bothered Nathan at first but he knew what it meant. He knew all her cues and how she reacted, at that point). 

A sharp tug at disheveled hair was the only warning that he got before he was being dragged back up her body. Lips met once again while one of her legs hooked over his hip and the Prescott heir couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. Any sign of assertiveness from the brunette had him following quickly after like some sort of overeager puppy. The angle of their bodies was perfect for Nathan to drop one of his hands from Samantha’s side and down to her warmth. He swallowed the noise of surprise eagerly and pressed her body into the mattress with his at the small jolt of her hips. 

No actual words were spoken between the two as Nathan busied himself with peppering kisses over Samantha’s neck, fingers pumping lazily in and out of her heat. Every little noise was music to his ears and it sent little sparks down his spine. There had been dozens upon dozens of hookups before Samantha- Ones that had lasted for a long time and others that were just one night stands. But none of them even compared to what he had with her as much as he hated how mushy that sounded. A soft chorus of ‘fuck fuck fuck’ escaped the girl beneath him as he curled his fingers against her core. Nathan gave a lazy hum from where he had been lapping at the valley between her breasts. 

There were fingers in his hair again before he could process what was happening. Pulling him up before pushing him back onto the bed. He wasn’t sure if the whimper had come from Samantha or himself when he felt his fingers slip out of her heat. Stormy eyes blinked in confusion before they focused back on the girl above him who gave him the sweetest smile in the world. Some small part of him had to be annoyed at how quickly the smile made him relax back into the bed.

“Nathan?” Her voice was soft, almost unsure.

“Hm?” One of his hands -the clean one- had managed to move from beside him on the bed and to her hip.

“I wanna try something.”

The words sparked his interest and caused a curious heat to pool in his gut. Despite his body’s reaction, he stared up at her with his eyebrows drawn together. The expression was a strange mix of worry and curiosity. It was weird for either of them to randomly decide to try something especially when they were in the  _ middle _ of something. But the way she worried her lower lip between her teeth and the shyness that had taken over his expression got the better of him. 

A lot of people wouldn’t believe it but Nathan Prescott really was a bitch for his long-term partners. 

“Fuck, fuck!”

The laugh muffled against his shoulder had his fingers twitching to grab her by the hips and flip them over. Not that he would ever dare. The feeling of her warmth around the base of his cock was enough for him to groan and flop back onto the bed. A deeper part of him, a bit more primal than normal, wanted to actually be inside her. Nathan couldn’t bring himself to even care about the voice as he watched the girl above him as she worked her hips. The warmth of her core dragged along him again and coaxed another moan from his lips. 

Every one of his noise seemed to be echoed by Samantha’s own, softer noises. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and how she seemed to continue to worry her lower lip between her teeth. Almost like she was afraid of being a noisy as she wanted to be. Without much thought, Nathan brought a hand up to cradle the side of her face. Something that made her hum and lean into the touch without another thought. Both of their hips stuttered when Nathan pressed his thumb against her lips and she took it into her mouth and  _ fuck _ -

His length gave a weak but interested twitch against her heat. 

After. After he could ask what brought the entire things on but not right that moment. 

There wouldn’t -and couldn’t- be any conversations between them before gasps of pleasure and praise for awhile. Not until Samantha’s legs tighten around Nathan’s waist while he rolled his hips against hers in short thrusts and turned his head away to muffle the noise of his orgasm against the sheets. Samantha didn’t bother with anything close to his dramatics and pressed their mouths together as her whole body shudders, muscles twitching. The man below her echoed her with a noise of his own as he felt the slickness of her orgasm mix with his own where her core was still pressed against his length. 

“Fuck,” he muttered against her lips, hands tangling in her hair. 

Fifteen minutes and a short nap later - _ and maybe a quick instance where Nathan moved down Samantha’s body to lazily lick up their combined mess _ \- they were sprawled out against the matress of their shared bed. Blankets had been kicked to the end of the bed beside the one that they were both tangled up under. Nathan lazily bumped his nose against his wife’s shoulder while the only response he got was a small hum. 

“Hey,” he mumbled quietly as fingers found purchase against her hips.

“Hey,” she mumbled back without raising her head to look at him. 

He couldn’t help but scrunch his features up in a playful show of annoyance as he leaned against her. Lips found her temple in a quick kiss before he practically curled around Samantha despite her noise of protest. 

“Where did that come from?”

“What?”

“You know-” The fingers of one hand squeezed at the brunette’s hip and hazel hues peeked open to stare up at him. “What you just did. Ridiculously hot by the way.”

Samantha snorted and peeled herself away from Nathan in order to turn onto her other side. Back facing her husband. It took another second of silence before she let out a breath with a small shrug. 

“I saw it somewhere-” 

“Oh, I didn’t know you watched that sort of porn,” Nathan said with a smirk.

“And wanted to try it,” she finished at the same time Nathan spoke. 

The Prescott heir hummed lazily and stared at her for a long second before he shifted forward. Wrapping his arms around her, he practically curled around his body and busied himself with burying his face against the back of his neck. 

“I guess you liked it.” It came out as a laugh which made Nathan’s lips twist into a sharp smirk.

“Loved it.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
